User talk:Barkjon/6
Here's my new talk page. My old one is at Archive:Barkjon talk 5. Be the first to post a message! family foce five.....!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! they rockkkkkk................... I saw them live one week ago at parachute Christian miusc fesavil not spell ed right --Dannflow Talk! 02:40, 2 February 2009 (UTC) it the biggest Christian miusc fesavil out side the u.s.... we rock im the first help!!!!!! 1. how to make templates?? can you teach me 2. is there a upcoming events place??? i have an event to give. club penguin is holding a puffle party feb. 20 ---------User:Sdas01 bday party im going to have a bday party! if u want to join, just click here! Pingali Moi 15:17, 3 February 2009 (UTC) THNX THNX 4 the welcome have a great day! - Rockstar399 puffles Feb. 13 puffles will rock on furniture. don't know what it means. Researching.-- User:Sdas01 Digi's Birthday Party! Hi hi! It's me, DigiSkymin a.k.a Chasm415 speaking! I'm holding a birthday party in my igloo on April 15,2009! I'm gonna have lots of cool stuffs in my igloo, but don't expect me to show you a sneak peek!(I really don't want to spoil the suprise...) This party is going to rock! For more informations, please go to my user page. Have fun! --DigiSkyminYo Tails! Wait up! P.S. During the party, please don't go into my room =) Thanks! catalog new catalog friday ---- User:Sdas01 RE:Hi again Hey, Thanks, I'm trying to get to the top on top users, I've almost got as much as you! -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 18:57, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Signature testing Barkjon 18:58, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Barkjon Complaints here! Barkjon Complaints here! 03:28, 6 February 2009 (UTC) A-Kong award Barkjon, if you could unlock your page I will give you the award for the first three people to sign my talk page. Thanks.----[[User:The A-Kong|''The A-Kong]] Talk 2 me! 19:04, 5 February 2009 (UTC) WOF Do you think I should go on the WOF (Wall of Fame)? I've worked my hardest on the wiki! Sharkbate 00:42, 6 February 2009 (UTC) The Band Hey I was wondering, does the cp wiki band have practice anymore or not? I missed like 200 days lol ~~Bluehero~~ WOF I Think i deserve to get on The WOF. Plz may i, plz???? --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 01:06, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Awards I have to awards for you! Oh... can I fix your page because I can't see all of the awards on the side. I'll fix it but if you think it's bad, rollback it or something! --Sharkbate 01:30, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Barkjon! Whazzup!!!! (this is skater) --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH IS 2009 SUPERBOWL CHAMP!' 02:09, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Sharky Shop Purchase Sharkbate 03:55, 6 February 2009 (UTC) The A-Kong's secret page Yo Barkjon! I've put the Dark Blade here cos U found my secret page! I thought I hid it well! Here U go again! Medieval Party Wanna go to my Medieval Party? My last one turned to mush from that really mean penguin. So, wanna? Click here! --Sharkbate 18:56, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Want to vote for/against/neutral me as bureaucrat? Go here to do so!--[[User:Flystar55555|Agent Ninja]] Ninjas rule!'' 23:32, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks! For voting "For" for me! ------ snʇǝɔ ˙˙˙ɯɥ ¿uʍopǝpısdn ƃıs ʎɯ sı ʎɥʍ 00:00, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Your Message Cool message at the top of your user page lol ~~Bluehero~~ RE:Nope Ok. Do you think that, if you or TurtleShroom were to quit, would I be a good webmaster? -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 09:54, 10 February 2009 (UTC) The Circle Well Barkjon, you have officially earned all of the awards that I, The A-Kong, currently have available. Here are the two I have to give you now: Image:Army_Award.png|This one, for joining The Circle... Image:A-Kong_reward2.png|And this. You actually earnt this ages ago. 3 Webmasters I know that having 3 webmasters would be a total disaster on this wiki. Yeah, if we were the size of Wikipedia, (which is 100,000,000 articles), it wouldn't matter if we had 3 Webmasters. I know I don't want a wiki that could have EVERYONE quit. I just want a wiki that I can be proud of. I, Sk8rbluscat (Steelers Fan11 now)would like to be a Webmaster, but I am going to wait until TurtleShroom says it is okay to promote someone as a Webmaster. At TurtleShroom's age (probably 16 now) it is now getting scary to have him on the Club Penguin Wiki. I still like him as a Webmaster, but it is now getting kinda-scary for him to play Club Penguin. Heck, at my age, (which is 11 years old) I am only going on Club Penguin just to get the new items. I wish I was a member sooo badly. I cannot do anythin as a nonmember. I think ya know my email address. --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH IS 2009 SUPERBOWL CHAMP!' 19:19, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Probably Metalmanager would quit b4 TS quits. --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH IS 2009 SUPERBOWL CHAMP!' 19:28, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Oh No! I think Crisis III has just hit the ! Sk8er and Sk8it have been fighting and now they both quit! The fight was huge and involved some threatening! I feel like I'm responsible! I don't even know why! You're a webmaster, what are we going to do?? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] I think Crisis III hit the wiki! 23:17, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Barkjon! What's up? W00T! -- My Talk 00:48, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Wow... what server are you on?????? -- My Talk 00:50, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry, i just feel my time is over on the CPW --Sk8itbot08 08:49, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Retro Party Sign Here now! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 12:29, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Rollback Request How many votes do I need to get promoted? I have five at the moment under the for category, two against, one neutral. ------ snʇǝɔ ˙˙˙ɯɥ ¿uʍopǝpısdn ƃıs ʎɯ sı ʎɥʍ 00:39, 12 February 2009 (UTC) RE:Edits I'm trying to reachthe top on top users, but, I don't mind how long it takes, I wont get mad XD. And it is getting hard ti edit, but, during this snow, I don't have to do much schoolwork 'coz I am in the snow a lot! And, something weird is happening, like right this second, whenever I edit and press "Save Page", it goes to "Internet Explorer Cannot display this page" automaticly. I have to press back and press it again, sometimes, it edits it without the save page even working, it's weird. -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 19:03, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Thank you for joinig the Digital Spiral Association Welcome. I appreciate your eagerness to help defend CP from hackers. I know that you will serve us well and will never defect to another side. Remember, there is going to be a meeting every Saturday so be sure to report to the HQ. May your wits stay sharp!--User:DigiSkymin Please help spread my army to other Wiki users! The Golden Guitar Request Um.... Whenever you sign the list, You get your Instrument you wanted Tempary. So, you already have the role of drums, Congrats, Though! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 01:22, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Barkjon! W'a'zzup? Reply on my new wiki! -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 17:23, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Not about me on club penguin, go there and find out what it ''really means! -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 17:25, 16 February 2009 (UTC)